Little Knight
by DarkSonicDX
Summary: In the world of Vytal, mankind live in a dark world but with the finding of Dust, they fought back against the Grimm and began living peacefully. Hunters were trained to maintain the peace. This is the story of one young man, who dreamed of becoming a Hunter and to be a hero, faces obstacles in his life to become one. But to also reach her level. Who is her? Time will tell.
1. Prologue

In a world known as Vytal, once only surrounded by eternal darkness, came a race created from dust. This race is known as, Man or humans. However, the humans was born into a dark and unforgiving deadly world filled with creatures and monstrous beings born from the darkness. The humans at first must struggle and fight against these monsters or faces extinction. The monstrous beings were soon given a name which is 'Grimm'.

What seems to be an inevitable end for humans, was turned around with the finding of a power known only as…

**'Dust'.**

With the power of Dust in the hands of man, they became able to harness nature's power and fend off against Grimm. With the power of Dust, humans began to expand, evolve and grow until villages, towns and cities are created for them to live in safely. Soon 4 main kingdoms are formed in different continents. Dust then became a natural resource for almost any activity related to the lives of mankind. Machines, transports and weapons were created from the hands of man to live comfortably, travel to other destinations and to protect lives from the attacks of Grimm. From then on, academies were made and warriors studies and train to wield incredible forms of weapons and the using the power of Dust. Soon, the warriors can choose to become, 'Hunters'. Hunter's main goal is to maintain peace for the kingdoms from the attacks of Grimm for generations. With each passing generations, more and more humans began to take on the job of Hunters. Academies were build to specifically train these Hunters.

The Hunters, which is Huntsman for male and Huntresses for female humans, with their weapons of mecha-shifts and power of Dust at their side, peace in all the kingdoms were possible for a very long time.

* * *

"Or so the history were told," a female voice call out. "Man became the shining bright lights in a dark world, only to forever face the creatures of darkness for many ages. Like the stars in the huge depths of space, in time, they will flicker away and died. Then darkness will come and take over. However with each passing time, more stars were born and the darkness will be push back. Thus the never ending battle of light and dark continues."

"Peace would not last forever as conflict within the humans grows slowly as time passes by and Grimm grows in numbers. Just how long will humans be force to be push back to the long struggle of survival just like in the past. Only time will tell. "

"Now that all of you got the basic understanding of how the world of Vytal works, now I will tell you the story of one shining light in this dark world. One young man who will face hardships, trials and errors as he works and lives his way to accomplish his dream of becoming a Hunter, to slay monsters and became a hero. Just like his father and ancestors along his family line. This is the story of a knight, Jaune Arc."

"My little …"

* * *

Author Notes: Inspired by Jaune Arc's Pain by You are right . . . NOT and of course Monty Oum for getting me to imagine my own story and events. This is my first fanfic ever written. I hope to all who reads this, please leave a review and tell me if I did wrong or how to improve it. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

**RWBY is owned by the Monty Oum. He is such an awesome inspiration. I owned nothing except one OC that will come in the future chapters.**

_'Hunter. Huntsman. Huntresses. That is the dream of what might become of all the candidates here. On board this airship. A big floating aerial sky ship. On the way to an academy. Beacon Academy. A school which was build to train these candidates, who have spent most of their time either learning, studying, training or gaining experience needed to become a Hunter. What is a Hunter exactly? Hunters are warriors in this world of Vytal. Hunter's duty is to slay monsters and to uphold the peace of our world. Well, that's what many of the people in this airship wants to become anyway. Every candidate here has their own kind of abilities, either with their well-honed skills through years of training with their weapons or wielding the power of Dust. Dust is both a natural resource that has been used in almost every man's daily life to empowering his or her equipment, transport or weapon. How Dust came to be in our life? That is another story. '_

_'I am also one of the candidates who is onboard this airship on the way to Beacon Academy. And… why am I narrating again? ... *stomach gurgle* Oh right. To distract myself from this bile trying to make its way to my mouth and stopping myself from puking it out. Mmmph!…' *swallows the bile* I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc. A candidate on the way to Beacon Academy to train and learn on how to become a Hunter. The moment of feeling proud of finally making the first step towards achieving my dream, only to be stop by motion sickness. Oh great.'_

Then in the middle of the cabin Jaune was in, came a holographic projection of a television featuring the VNN(Vales News Network) news broadcasts about a criminal named Roman Torchwick escaping authorities again and that if anyone have news about his whereabouts, contacting the Vale Police Department would help them greatly.

'_Thanks the Dust for a distraction_,' Jaune thought.

As Jaune continue watching the news. The scene then turn to a newscaster woman named Lisa Lavender. Lisa talk about the Faunus Civil Right Protest turning dark and the White Fang before the television hologram was interrupted mind sentence and switches off, only to be replaced by a hologram of a blond hair woman wearing glasses.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch," as the lady introduces herself. "You are among the privileged few who receives the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace. And as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you the knowledge and training to protect our world."

The hologram of Glynda Goodwitch then cuts off, another thing to distract Jaune was the view outside the viewport window, which is the city of Vale. The city was, in Jaune's opinion, big and beautiful. Not like the small town he lives in. The great view once again was stop by the stomach gurgling in Jaune's stomach.

"Urk!" exclaimed Jaune.

'_Ok, Jaune. Remember what she taught you. Hold it in, take a deep breath, think happy thoughts_,' thought Jaune. Closing his eyes while holding his stomach and slowly push back the motion sickness with the lessons he learned few years back. His loud cry slows down to a near silent mumble. But that alone was not enough, as the motion sickness slowly returns. '_Crap._'

"Hey. Are you alright?" Came a girl's voice from his left side.

Jaune slowly opens his eyes and turn his head to the left and sees two girls. One short girl with black hair with red streaks and silver eyes wearing a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, along with a red cloak and the other girl was almost as tall as he was with long goldilocks hair and lilac coloured eyes, wearing tan vest over a yellow, cleavage and midriff baring shirt and black shorts with an asymmetrical back skirt.

Jaune blinks twice before replying, "No, not really. Motion sickness is a pain to deal with alone. And I didn't know that we would be riding in an airship."

The short red haired girl thinks for a bit before asking, "Anything we can do to help you with that?".

Jaune's eyes open wide a bit. It was a bit shocking for him, that a stranger albeit a cute one, was willing to help him out. He was thinking twice, either to reject her offer and telling her he would be fine or accept the offer. But alas, his rumbling stomach made his choice for him.

"Mmph!" One hand holding his mouth and the other on his stomach, pushing back the bile once more, he quickly replied, "Just needs you to rub my back slowly, that would be great, thank you."

The girl looks at the blonde hair girl for a moment before she moves closer to Jaune and slowly rubs his back.

"Like this?" the red hair girl voiced out.

Jaune, with his eyes close, started to have a flashback of a few years ago and his stomach slowly stops rumbling as his memories plays out, a relaxed look slowly appear on his face. Few minutes later, Jaune's motion sickness stop acting out. He sighs gratefully. Opening his eyes and turning his looking at his back, "You can stop now. Thank you so much, that helps a lot."

The girl blink owlishly before a big happy look appears on her face. "You're welcome!" she exclaimed loudly.

The blonde haired girl then speaks out, "That was fast. That's all we need to do? Really? I didn't know we just have to rub people's back to cure their motion sickness."

Jaune then look at her and says, "Not really. It's just it happens to me before, a few years back. I got help from someone who helps cure my motion sickness by singing out a song and slowly rubbing my back. Don't know how that works, but hey *shrugs* it works. I just need someone to rub my back and I'll immediately have a memory of that time plays out and the next thing I know, I'm feeling better. But seriously," looking at the short girl again, "that helps a lot. I owed you one, miss."

The girl replied, "Oh hehe," closing her eyes looking sheepishly, "really, it was nothing. You just look like you're in pain."

"Yeah, and that means I owed you one big time. Would've hated it to be called 'Vomit Boy' right on the first day at Beacon," says Jaune as he bends down his body forward with a gloomy atmosphere surrounding him, "that would have suck".

Both girls then giggles at the thought. "Indeed it does," says the blonde one.

"Sigh* Yeah I know." Jaune then looks up, grinning. Holds out his hand to the short girl, and says, "I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc."

The short girl then shakes his hand and says, "Ruby, Ruby Rose. But you can just call me Ruby. Nice to meet you, Jaune. And this is my sister, Yang." Pointing at the older girl. Jaune then turns towards the blonde girl who grins happily before shaking his hand and replies, "Hello. I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister."

"Nice to meet you both, Ruby. Yang." As he looks at Ruby a bit more, a question pops out of his mind. "Um, Ruby?"

"Hmm?" Ruby voiced out.

"I know this might be a rude thing to ask, seeing as you're a girl and all, but you seem very young to be a student to Beacon. So, just how old are you?"

"Wow, Jaune. That really is a rude thing to ask to a lady," says Yang while showing a disappointing look.

"Sorry," says Jaune while raising both hands. "I can't help it, the question just pops in my mind. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"No, no. It's ok. I think" says Ruby. As she looks a bit worried, she replies, "I'm fifteen years old."

Jaune's eyes opens as wide as possible at that answer. "Wow! And you made it to Beacon already?! You must be special."

Ruby's response was unexpected, her head lowers abit and she whines alittle. Jaune blushes a little because she looks like a cute little puppy not getting something she wants. "But I don't wanna be special. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees. I don't want to be special."

Jaune looks at Yang skeptically, "Is she always like this?"

Yang nods, "Yup."

"I don't think that might be possible anymore, Ruby," says Jaune.

Ruby looks at Jaune with an almost teary eyed look which his heart almost skip a beat, "WHA! Why not?!"

Jaune gulps before putting his hand on his chest. Take few deep breathes before looking serious and saying, "Because you're going to become a Huntress. Every single one of us here on board this ship are no longer consider normal folks. We all studied and trained to become Hunters. The moment we applied to Beacon and got accepted into it, is the day we stop being normal. We are going to be special, slaying monsters and upholding the duty to maintain the peace in the kingdoms, but most of all we are going to become heroes. So of course we can no longer be normal knees anymore."

Ruby look at Jaune with a surprise look before saying, "I guess you're right."

Jaune reply by saying, "Of course you're not going to be the only special ones you know. I'm pretty sure some of us would want to be normal knees among the Hunters."

Ruby then grins and says, "Yeah! You're right!."

Yang looks at the interaction before smiling, "That's the way to go sis….."

Before Yang could continue, a loud announcement came through the speakers in the cabin of the airship. "Students, we have arrived at Beacon. Please exit through the same way through the entrance at the docking bay. Hope you have a comfortable ride and thank you for riding our airship and good luck in Beacon."

Jaune looks at the top ceiling and glares at it, "No. No I don't." Ruby and Yang chuckles at his reaction before moving out of the cabin. Jaune slowly follows behind before catching up to them and walks by their side.

* * *

As they moves out of the airship, Jaune looks left and see the rubbish bin and sweat drops. 'If it weren't for Ruby I might just throw out my insides in that bin as soon as we land,' thought Jaune. He then looks back at Ruby with a very appreciative expression before looking in the sky and exclaiming out loud in his thoughts with a chibi version of him crying in his hand, '_THANK YOU DUST FOR SENDING AN ANGEL TO HELP ME OUT AND PROTECTING MY DIGNITY!_'

He cried as he senses something poking his right side. "Yeouch!". He looks at Ruby, who had a grinning face and Yang behind her with her hand covering her mouth from laughing. "Ruby! What was that for?"

"You were looking in the sky with your hand closing into a fist and you look like you almost had a crying expression on your face. I call you just now but you weren't listening. So I poke you," says Ruby grinning. "And it works".

Jaune sweat drops. '_So much for dignity_' "Just wondering about something stupid I may have done when we landed if it weren't for you. So thanks again."

"Like I say, no problem," says Ruby with a smile.

"Guys, come on," Yang says with an eye roll.

"Right," says both Jaune and Ruby.

After walking out for a few yards away from the airship, which Jaune once again thanks the Dust for, they finally get the full view of the academy that they will be staying for a while.

Ruby and Yang both voices out, "Wow!". But Jaune had a different expression.

Jaune looks at the academy for a while with a focused expression before saying, "So this is it huh? The academy that she studies and trained in." He looks towards the tallest tower with a serious look and hold out his right hand, as if he is grabbing it. He then closes it, before voicing out his thoughts, "Just you wait. In time I will reach you and your level. Until then, wait for me." He grins and put down his hand.

He looks back down towards his companions and saw that they both were looking at him with a surprise look. He then asks, "What?"

Yang ask, "Who is this… 'she' that you were talking about?"

Jaune's eyes opens wide. He looks sheepishly before putting a hand on to the back of his head and scratches, "Oh was I talking out loud again? Sorry. Bad habit."

"So who is she, the one you talk about just now? That looks like you were making a vow or a promise," asks Ruby.

Jaune takes a deep breath and exhale. "A Huntress. She became my role model when she saves me from a Grimm five years back."

Ruby's eyes when went big holding out both her hands towards her chin and bending her body forward towards Jaune before exclaiming loudly, "WOW! REALLY?! YOU GOT SAVED BY A HUNTRESS TOO?! SO DO I!"

Jaune's eyes opens widely before asking, "You too?" Ruby quickly nods a few times. "When was that?"

"Yesterday actually. I'll tell you some other time alright?" Looking down shyly at the fact that the attention turns back to her.

"It's fine, I'm just surprise. Looks like we have something in common huh? Hehe," says Jaune.

Ruby nods smiling, before looking forward and her eyes suddenly shines as bright as a night star and turns chibified. Exclaiming about collapsible staffs and ogling other mecha-shifting weapons before Yang pull her back to her normal form. Jaune was torn between looking skeptically at Ruby's reaction or laughing out loud.

"Easy there little sister. They're just weapons," says Yang.

"Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves. They are a part of us!" exclaims Ruby holding both her hands together towards her chin and closing her eyes and Jaune could swore she was almost going to drool or something.

"_Extensions of ourselves… huh? Is that why she did that whenever her weapons broke apart in battle_?" thought Jaune. As he began to tune out the girls conversation before a loud mecha-shifting sound came out next to him.

"WOW!" Jaune was shocked as he look at the scythe Ruby is hugging after she pulled out from her back as he move back a bit like a scattered cat.

Ruby and Yang look at Jaune's reaction before laughing. "What? You look like you seen something scary," says Ruby.

"I think I just did," says Jaune.

"I was just kidding," says Ruby looking a little annoyed.

"Yeah, I know," says Jaune calming down a little.

Ruby then turns back to Yang. "Anyway, sis. Of course I love Crescent Rose. I just love seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people." Ruby looks down sadly, "But better."

Yang then pulls downs Ruby's hood covering her entire head. "Ruby come on. Why don't you try and make some more friends of your own. After all you manage to befriend Jaune."

Ruby's pull back her hood, "But why do I need friends when I have you?"

Yang's reply however was unexpected as several people come behind Yang and she started shouting, "Well, actually my friends are here now, so I got to go. K cya. Bye." Running off with her group passing by Ruby as she spins around looking dizzy.

* * *

Jaune watch the whole thing wide eyes and continue watching Yang as she quickly moves out of sight with her group before saying, "Some sister you got there Ruby." As he looks back at Ruby and his eyes turns even wider as he saw someone moving a luggage cart trolley coming up behind Ruby as she is still dizzy and seems to be falling. "Ruby! Stop! BEHIN…!"

Ruby falls into the dozen luggage. "Too late," Jaune facepalms. Quickly moving towards Ruby's side and helping her up. A white hair girl with light blue eyes and her long hair pulled back in an off-center ponytail wearing pale blue bolero jacket over a similar coloured thigh length dress, came screaming, "What are you doing!?"

Ruby immediately apologies, "Sorry."

The white hair girl replies rudely, "Sorry? Do you realise the damage you could have cause?!" Ruby pick up a luggage for her but the she rudely snatches the luggage from Ruby. "Give me that!" Opening the luggage, "This is Dust. Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry."

"Uh…?" Ruby tries to says something but was interrupted once more by the white hair girl as she pick up a tube filled with red powder Dust.

"What are you? Brain dead? Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, Energy. Is any of this sinking in?" As she speaks out the elemental syllables, she keep swinging the tube back and forth as the dusts slowly filled the air and Ruby slowly began to feel like sneezing.

Jaune look at the scene grumpily but the swinging the dust filled tube was the last straw. Looking at Ruby, his eyes turn wide as she was going to sneeze towards the dust he quickly thought, "_Oh crap! This isn't going to end well_"

"What do you have to say for yourself?" With one last swing of the tube, Ruby started to sneeze.

With cute sound from Ruby, she sneezes, "AH-CHOOO!" Jaune quickly pulled Ruby back by her cloak away as the scene before him filled with wild fire explosion followed by lightning and ice covering the area where the white hair girl was. A tube got blown away from the explosion.

"_That is gonna leave a mark_," as Jaune look at the spot the explosion happen.

As the smoke leaves just as quickly as it came, the white hair girl screams again, "UNBELIEVABLE! This is exactly what I am talking about!" as Ruby began poking her fingers together not knowing what to do or say. Jaune has enough.

"Hey! Stop for a moment would you! Give her a chance to apologise and make it up to you. All your yelling isn't going to settle this mess any faster," Jaune speaks out.

"BUZZ OFF! I'm talking to her, not you! Besides, this is her mess," shouted the white hair girl.

Ruby finally had enough, "Hey, I say I was sorry, princess."

"It's heiress actually." A new voice call out. Jaune, Ruby and the heiress look at the direction the voice came from. A pretty amber coloured eyes girl with long wavy black hair and a headband attached on her head, making her looking like a cat. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt, exposing her midriff white shorts but being obscured by her vest. She was holding one of Weiss's Dust filled tube. "Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss, as the catgirl told them, says, "Hah. Finally, some recognition," while looking smugly at Ruby and Jaune.

Jaune and Ruby was a bit shock at that news but before they could say anything, the catgirl continues, "The same company infamous for it's controversial labour forces and questionable business partners." Jaune snickers at that part and Ruby started laughing out loud.

Weiss then exclaims, "Wha!? How dare….. the nerve of..." She quickly snatch away the tube from the catgirl's hand and walks away gracefully.

Ruby then walk a little bit forward and shouts, "I promise I'll make it up to you". She sighs. She then looks at Jaune with a sad expression. Jaune reply by shrugging. Ruby closes her eyes for a second and turn towards the catgirl only to find out she was walking away already. She sighs once more and slid down on the floor on her legs and let her body falls on the ground before saying, "Welcome to Beacon."

Jaune looks worriedly at Ruby, before holding out his hand, "Come on, Ruby. You help me out. It can't be that bad."

Ruby thinks back the scene at the airship. She gave a small smile, "Yeah" She grabs his hand and stands back up. "You're right. Thanks for helping me out Jaune."

Jaune grins, "No problem. After all I owed you one." Ruby smiles widely at that.

* * *

**Author Notes: My first real chapter. Hope its good for you guys. As this is my first fanfic, please leave behind a review. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**RWBY is made by Monty Oum. I owned nothing except the OC character in this fanfic.**

* * *

After leaving the scene back in the huge avenue, Jaune and Ruby walks around Beacon Academy until they came to what appears to be a garden. A very large garden, with a large pond surrounded by a path, which they were now currently walking on.

"Hehe, you know. If I didn't pull you away from the explosion, you would've earned the nickname of 'Crater Face'," says Jaune.

"Hey! That was an accident!" cried Ruby.

"Yeah yeah. But you know, when you think about it. She was the one started it. Swinging around that tube like nobody's business, filling the air with those dust powder. From my point of view, she was asking for an explosion to happen on her face," says Jaune as he laughs.

"Yeah. It's not like I want to fall on her stuff," says Ruby. "I was feeling bad enough starting the mess, but she seriously don't have to yell at me so much."

Jaune take a thoughtful look before saying, "I'll blame Yang for that if I were you." Ruby grumbles at that before muttering something about stupid sister.

"Thanks for defending me though. So I take it were even now?" says Ruby.

Closing his eyes for a moment while taking a thinking pose, Jaune says, "Nah. That was only small stuff compare to the motion sickness that I have back in the airship. So no, I still owed you one."

"Hehe. Ok." As she look around the garden, thinking of a way to start a conversation. "So, anyway I got this thing," says Ruby as she take out her weapon which switches from the holster form into the scythe form from earlier back in the avenue. Jaune just couldn't help but move a step back from seeing this. "What? It's not like it's going to bite you," says Ruby grumpily.

"I know, but seeing you wielding that scythe… is still surprising for me. It's probably gonna take a while before I get used to seeing you using it," says Jaune.

"Well it's both a scythe and a customizable high impact sniper rifle. It's name is Crescent Rose and it is my baby," says Ruby as she hug her weapon while closing her eyes. Jaune look at her funnily for a moment, thinking she may start drooling before looking down at his own weapon with a focused look. "So what do you got?" as she look back at Jaune.

"Huh?" Jaune speaks out slowly as he looked back up at Ruby.

"What kind of weapon do you wield, Jaune?" asks Ruby.

"Oh. Uh. I… got this sword," says Jaune as he pull out his sword from the sheath he carry around on his belt.

"Ooooh," Ruby voices out as she look at it.

"Yeah, got a shield too…," Jaune says slowly as he hold out the sheath onto his hand and shift it into a shield before he stop midway holding it near his chest and look at it for a moment. A quick flashback played out in his mind.

* * *

"Here is a gift for you Jaune. As thanks, for helping me in fulfilling my dream. This is something I personally forged for you myself. Hope it would serve you well and help you protect any friends and comrades that you may find and gain in the future. It may look like any normal shield use during the war, but trust me when I say this. It's a special one. It has a part of my soul fused inside it, so know this, I may not always be at your side as a person, but I will always at your side as your shield, protecting you," came a female voice as the 14 years old Jaune look at the older woman in front of him with a look of awe. "This way you can think as if I would always be at your side in the battlefield. So go, chase after your dream. My little….." before the voice can finish speaking, another voice interrupts the memory.

* * *

"..une..JAUNE!"

"Huh?" says Jaune as his eyes open widely. Focusing back in the real world and looking forward. He saw Ruby with a worried expression looking back at him.

"Are you alright?" asks Ruby.

Jaune look at Ruby for a moment before looking back at his shield on his left hand for a second before looking back at Ruby reassuringly, "Nothing. I'm fine. Just having a flashback. Sorry to worry you there."

"Well, that must have been some flashback for you to have just by looking at your shield. You been staring at it for a few minutes straight without saying anything," says Ruby.

"Hehe, sorry. It's just this shield is a gift from someone special to me," says Jaune as he look at it a bit more. From others point of view, it really does look like a normal shield with two yellow moon arcs covering the front part and the mecha-shifting ability to switch between shield form and the sheath form. But, to him it means so much more. "Well anyway, all I got is this sword and shield that switches into the sheath and back."

"Nice," says Ruby smiling. "Do they do anything else?"

"Not really. Other than me putting the shield back into the sheath form and putting away the sword," says Jaune. "But the shield is also sort of a lucky charm too for me."

"Cool," says Ruby. "But doesn't it weighs the same?"

"Huh? Oh, it's not really that heavy. I don't even know the materials that were used to make it," says Jaune. "But it feels just right."

"Oh. Hehe, that's surprising. Well, I kinda went overboard designing Crimson Rose," says Ruby.

Jaune look at Ruby surprisingly before saying, "Wait, you made that?"

"Of course! All students at Signal made their own weapons. Didn't you? Well, besides your shield I mean," says Ruby.

"No, I didn't. The sword is a hand-me-down. My great great grandfather use to wield it during the war. Which to be honest, I don't even know if I'm good enough to wield it," says Jaune as he look at the sword sadly.

Ruby took a thoughtful look before she says, "Don't worry about it!" while slapping Jaune's back. As Jaune break out of his sad look, she continues, "It sounds like a family heirloom to me. It's yours now, so wield it for your grandfather and make him proud! Plus, I like it. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

Jaune smile a little at that. "Yeah. The classics," sheathing his sword as he said that.

Ruby continues walking along the path at the garden and Jaune follows behind her. Ruby then look around some more before saying, "Wait, where are we going?"

Jaune then says, "Huh? Oh. I was just checking out the garden for a while. We should probably head towards the amphitheatre."

Ruby then turn and look at Jaune, "Wait. You know the directions around Beacon? You sounded like you've been here before."

Jaune shook his head, "No I don't. Remember the Huntress I spoke of a while ago? She has given me a brief description of the directions around Beacon a few years ago in case I made it to Beacon, which luckily I did. We should go back the way we came and head towards the entrance doorway to the amphitheatre for the ceremony. I think that's where all the students were heading atleast."

Ruby look at Jaune surprised before grinning, "Well, lead the way, Scout Jaune!"

Jaune countered, "Don't make me start you calling Crater Face now." As Jaune walks back the direction they came from heading towards the amphitheatre.

"Hey, I didn't get the explosion on me remember!" exclaimed Ruby as she follows Jaune.

* * *

After leaving the garden area, they walk pass the big doorway into the amphitheatre. Which was big enough to hold hundreds of people. A loud voice which belongs to Yang, came from the huge crowd.

"Ruby! Over here! I save you a spot. Sorry Jaune, I didn't manage to get a spot for you though," Yang shouted while waving her hand.

Ruby then look at Jaune, "Oh uh. I'll see you after the ceremony, Jaune."

Jaune nods at her. As she moves away, he sighs in exasperation, "Great. Now where do I find another nice quirky girl to talk to."As he slowly walk towards the crowd, not noticing a girl who was behind him. She was looking at him as he move.

"_Now that's someone I haven't seen in ages. So he made it to Beacon too huh? Applying to Beacon appears to be a good idea after all,_" thought the girl as she smiles before moving to blend in the crowd in the amphitheatre.

* * *

As Jaune stands among the huge crowd in the amphitheatre, he took some time and look around. So many students, all made it to Beacon. He wonders what kind weapons they wield or skills they have gained throughout their entire life. Then as he look towards Ruby and Yang, he sees that they were talking with Weiss. He overheard her speaking with a sarcastic tone, "..nd try out clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blond and scraggly over there." As she points at Jaune.

Jaune blushes a little as she say that, but he knew she was being sarcastic. He may not have much interaction of the opposite sex earlier in his years as he spent a lot of his time with his family and most of all, his mother. But thanks to _**her**_, he gained some experience to see through sarcasm through their tone they were using. He thoughts, _"Using me as an example huh? Hmm… might as well annoy her after this._" Just as soon as he finish that thought, a speaker sound came out, indicating the ceremony was about to begin. On the circular stage in the amphitheatre was two people. One he recognise as Glynda Goodwitch, the woman who shows up before through the holographic projection back in the airship. The other was a middle aged man, which Jaune assume must be Professor Ozpin, principal of Beacon Academy, thin brown eyes and tousled grey hair wearing an unzipped dark green suit over a green unbuttoned vest , with a green undershirt underneath. Poking inward his shaded glasses with one hand, he speaks through the microphone set up on the stage.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." As soon as he finished his speech, he immediately walks off.

Glynda Goodwitch was left on the stage. She walk towards the microphone and speaks, "You will gather in the ball room tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation will begin. Be ready. You're dismissed."

Jaune then moves slowly toward Ruby's group, he heard Yang saying, "He seem kind of… off."

Ruby reply, "It's almost like he wasn't even there."

Jaune then got to the side of Weiss and introduces himself, "I'm a natural blond you know." Weiss looks incredibly annoyed as she facepalmed, making Jaune smile even wider.

* * *

After the ceremony, the students were led to a room full of lockers, led by Glynda Goodwitch. "Each of you will be assigned one rocket propel locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Please wait for a while until your assigned number is given to you. Then you may store your equipment for safekeeping in your proper assigned locker. Please make sure to make a passcode for your lockers after storing them and… do try to remember them until tomorrow," says Glynda. "That is all from me for today. Hope you all get a good rest tonight to prepare for tomorrow's Initiation. Good night." As soon as she finishes that, she walks away from the locker room.

Jaune was given locker number 636. He noticed it was close to Weiss's locker. Jaune put in his sheath, sword and the armor he was wearing over his hoodie shirt. After putting the passcode into the locker, he walks away heading towards Ruby and Yang. He sees Weiss chatting with a red hair girl in a ponytail by their locker nearing his own. Jaune could have sworn that he may have seen the girl somewhere before, but he could not think out when or where. He shrugs and continue walking. He did not notice at the fact that the red hair girl was glancing at him as he walks away. She smiles before facing her locker and closes it.

* * *

Jaune spent some time chatting with Ruby and Yang as they slowly walk along the way to the ball room.

"'I'm a natural blond you know?'" says Yang as she do the quote unquote hand gesture. "Seriously Jaune? That's the best pick up line you can think of?" continued Yang smirking as she crosses her arms together.

Jaune replied, "Not really. I don't have much experience in flirting anyway. I say that just to annoy her, after all she was being rude to Ruby back at the avenue after you left, which she almost got an explosion in the face several minutes afterward if I didn't pull her away in time." Then he started to snicker, "Well if she did, I am so calling her 'Crater Face' for a while."

Ruby flushes at that and started glaring at Jaune before lightly punching his arm, earning an 'ouch' from him as the result. "Shut up."

Jaune hold both his hands up in the air in a surrender gesture before saying, "Alright alright. I'll stop. I'll stop. Cause you know, even if you do get exploded in the face, I still wouldn't do it anyway since you help me earlier today after all." Ruby once again, smiles at that.

Yang rolls her eyes but was secretly glad to know that Ruby has somehow managed to have made a good friend in Beacon. She was a bit worried for Ruby at the fact she may rely on her throughout the years in the academy as none of her friends from Signal was here. That worry was thrown into the black hole in her mind after they met Jaune. He was kinda cute in her opinion. All in all, a very sociable, kind and good person, yet also weird and interesting at the same time. Seeing him making a promise to himself back in the avenue was kinda cool. She hopes she get to know this Huntress person one day.

* * *

Soon, Jaune, Ruby and Yang reached the ball room.

Jaune was surprised, "Wow, this place is huge!" Ruby nods in agreement.

"So we'll be sleeping in this big room? Sounds like fun," says Yang smirking.

"Huh. How do we sleep anyway? On the floor? We weren't told to bring sleeping bags. Do we?" Jaune asks the girls, which they reply by shaking their heads.

Then a few dozen people came into the ball room. One of them shouted, "Students, don't worry. You all will be given futons and blankets provided by Beacon Academy staffs. Where you place your futons is completely up to you. It is however limited to inside the ball room only. Hope you get a good sleep tonight and good luck for tomorrow."

All the students were then provided with futons and blankets by the staffs. Jaune, Ruby and Yang find some free spots and place their own futon on the floor. Then all three of them went into the bathroom to change into their own sleepwear. Ruby wears a brown tank top with heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and white long pants with rose decorations while Yang wears an orange tank top with a flame emblem on the front and brown short shorts. Jaune wears a white shirt with a shield design on his right chest and black long pants.

Normally he would wear the pajamas prepared by his mother, but he decided against it. Instead he wears the clothes he was given by that special person. He smiled at the thought, wondering what she is doing now. _"Probably wandering around the world and killing Grimm as usual"_, Jaune thought as he rolls his eyes. He walks towards the spot where he places his futon. He sees Ruby already on hers, writing a book.

Yang then slumped into hers next to Ruby while saying aloud, "It's like a hugeeee slumber party!" Ruby's response was quieter, so Jaune didn't hear what she says. He did not hear what Yang says next, but he did see Yang making a feral grin like a predator as she look around the ball room. He could've sworn that she had an image of a female lion with a feral predator look for moment there. He shook his head, it's probably just his imagination. He continued making his way to his futon, lay down on it and take out his journal.

_"Well, I promised her to make a journal about my life in Beacon. Might as well start now,"_ Jaune thought as he wrote down his experience on the first day. Several minutes of writing later, he got pulled away from his focus on the journal from the sound of fighting a few yards away from his bed. He sweat dropped at the sight as it was Ruby and Yang having a small fight. He also sees that there was a girl wearing from what seems to be a black colour yukata with a book on her hand, sitting near a small table with a candle on top next to her by the wall of the ball room. He realised that she was the same catgirl that help Ruby back in the avenue earlier that day with Weiss. He decided to get up from his futon and walk towards the group to thank the catgirl for her help earlier, only for the fight being interrupted by a shout from a certain heiress in a faded-bluish sleeping gown with short sleeves and white trimming.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realise that some of us are trying to sleep?!" Weiss shouted before knowing that she was shouting at Ruby and Yang.

After she realised that, she shouted once more, this time even louder at the same time with Yang, "OH! NOT YOU AGAIN!"

Ruby quickly shushes them up, "Guys, she's right. People are trying to sleep." Looking around with a worried expression as she said that.

Jaune decided to intervene before the scale escalated even more. "Girls, enough," says Jaune looking annoyed. "It's late now, if you want to continue your fight, do so tomorrow."

The girls turn to look at Jaune, each with different expressions. Ruby with a grateful look at Jaune, Yang with a raised eyebrow, the catgirl with a neutral look and Weiss with a seriously annoyed look on her face.

"Oh BUz…" before she could finish her sentence, she got flicked on her forehead. "OUCH!" cried out Weiss, as she put a hand on her forehead with a pained look before looking shock at the person who did that to her.

"Like I say, Miss Schnee, please continue your little fight against my friends tomorrow. Besides, you already buzz me off earlier today," says Jaune as he lowering his hand.

Weiss, in short, was stunned. She never got flicked before, ever, in her entire life. Now, here was a young man flicking her forehead to shut her up. "Wha…," she slowly speaks out before regaining her composure and loudly says, "How dare you! You... YOU….. they started it!" pointing at Ruby and Yang. Before they could respond, Jaune countered.

"Correction, I was on my way to stop them before you make your way here screaming, and you just make the situation even worse, prolonging the mess at the result. So I repeat, please try to continue your fight with them, tomorrow," says Jaune, crossing his arms as he said that.

Weiss was speechless, she got flicked and shut down, literally. She gotten a little teary eyed, making Jaune's eyes widen a little. Before he could say anything, she quickly turns around and walks off with a 'Hmmph!'. The group look at her go before Jaune says out loud.

"Uhh… did I went overboard?" looking at Ruby and Yang as he say that.

* * *

Author Notes: Finally done. Once again, please leave behind a review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)


	4. Chapter 3

**RWBY is owned by Monty Oum. The godly animator for legendary videos of Dead Fantasy series. *Salute* The only thing I owned in this fanfic is my owned OC.**

* * *

Ruby and Yang were surprised at how easily Jaune handled Weiss. Ruby was grateful for his help but she feels bad for her. Yang, however was hard to believe in the way he handled the heiress. "Wow Jaune! Where do you learn how to deal with Weiss like that?"

Jaune was scratching the back of his head wondering if he should answer that question, "Uhhh..." After thinking for a while he sighs. "My sister taught me how to do that."

Ruby and Yang were shocked at that reply. "Wait, you have a sister? Why didn't you tell us that?" Ruby asks.

"Well, you didn't ask," reply Jaune. Ruby, Yang and even the catgirl sweat drops at that. "What?" Jaune asks the group with a raised eye brow in confusion.

Yang facepalm at that answer and Ruby was shaking her head. The catgirl just sat there in silence. Jaune just shrugs before turning towards the catgirl.

"Hi. I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc," says Jaune holding out his hand. The catgirl looks at his hand for a moment before turning back to her book, ignoring him, but introduced herself nonetheless.

"I'm Blake."

Jaune sweat drops at her reply, putting down his hand, "Nice to meet you, Blake. Thanks for your help earlier today, you know, back in the avenue," says Jaune.

Blake looks at him for a second before once again turn back to her book, "You're welcome. Although from what I've seen just now, you don't even need my help at all," says Blake.

"Maybe so. Who knows, it could've gotten even more out of hand than what I just did. The reason I do that is because it is night time right now, people are trying to sleep, well… those early sleepers at least," Jaune replied, before he took notice of the book Blake is reading. "What's that book about?"

Blake sighs in exasperation as she has already been asked that question by Ruby, but relentlessly answers anyway, "It's a book about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

Jaune place his hand on his chin, thinking, before saying out loud, "Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde."

Blake could not help but put down her book and look at Jaune, eyes wide. "Huh?"

"The book is about Dr Jekyll and his evil personality, Mr Hyde isn't it? Two people fighting for control over the body they are both living in," says Jaune.

Blake was shocked, as she did not expect this blond guy knowing the book she was reading. "Yes, it is. You've read this book as well?" asks Blake with peak interest.

"I don't really read that book at first, but my sis lend it to me and told me to read it till the end. Then she asks me to tell her what is my opinion on the whole thing," replied Jaune.

Ruby was trying to understand the conversation while Yang was mumbling something about bookworms. Blake however was absorbed in this conversation, she could not help but asks, "Hmm, well? If I was the one that lend you this book, I would also like to hear your opinions and thoughts about it too."

Jaune closes his eyes and crosses his arms together. Trying to remember his answer, after a while, he answers, "At first I did not think much about it. I like Dr Jekyll. He was good to others. But the fact him making that potion and ended up creating an alternate personality who is completely opposite of his original self was very troubling. Mr Hyde is evil, causing harm and willing to kill without remorse. As days gone by, Dr Jekyll might have used that potion so much it also empowers Mr Hyde's willpower, making him stronger, increasing his urge to take control of Dr Jekyll's body, allowing him to cause more harm to the people around him, including Dr Jekyll's friend. But I would like to think Dr Jekyll won out in the end, sacrificing himself willingly, to prevent Mr Hyde from taking control over his body permanently, ending his existence and terror." Jaune opens his eyes as he stops at that part, but he had the feeling it isn't the kind of opinion Blake wants to hear.

True to his feelings, Blake sighs after he finished, looking a bit disappointed. "Yes, that is how the story goes. Well, it's been fun talking with you, Jaune. I believe it is time for us to get some rest now," says Blake, as she closes the book, leaving a bookmark and slowly reaches out towards the candle on the small table. She was just halfway there before Jaune says out loud.

"I didn't say I was finished, Blake."

Blake turns to look back at Jaune, an eyebrow raised. "Oh?"

Jaune takes a deep breath before continuing, "Those were just things I say to my sister. She was shaking her head after I finish. She then tells me to look underneath deeper through the story. The true focus was not the usual stories about good or evil, oh no,*shaking his head* they are only part of it. The book's true focus was the character himself. One who has two personalities. How will he or she affect the others around that person. What if one of our friends or people we know, actually has two different personalities? Will we just treat him or her the same way as we always do with the personality we always talk to even after finding out his or her other personality or will we find a way to adjust to both personalities? Which one is good? Which one is evil? We can never be certain, unless the person told us about his or her split personality issue of course. If not, we would never know if the person's other personality is either good or evil. That other personality might even be neutral for all we know." As he finishes saying all that, he stops for a moment, before continuing, "That's what my sister told me at least."

Blake was so shocked at that so much that her mouth was wide open. Here was someone telling her something she did not hear or thought about before. Jaune look at her, wondering if he should snap her out of that state. He turned towards facing Ruby and Yang, only to find Ruby has what appeared to be a combination of confusion and dizziness as she process throughout the entire thing of what Jaune has said. Yang, however has already slumped down onto her bed and was fast asleep.

After a few minutes, Blake snaps out of her shock state. She says, "That was… new. I never thought about it like that before." She then smiles and look at Jaune. "That was something new I've just learned. Thank you. Your sister sounds quite wise."

Jaune turns to look at Blake, smiles and nod, "Yeah, you're right about that one." He then looked out towards one of the windows of the ballroom, having a faraway look. "She has always been an amazing person. She deals with problems from different perspectives every time. She always has great advices to give too."

Blake continues smiling, "I would like to meet your sister one day. Perhaps she could help me change my perspectives too."

Jaune reply with a sheepish smile, "Hehe. Actually, I don't even know where she is right now. She travels around the world when she wasn't with me. If I see her soon, I'll tell her about it."

"I'll hold on to you on that, Jaune. It's been a pleasure talking with you. Now, I believe it is time we take our rest. After all, we still have our Initiation tomorrow," says Blake as she takes the candle and blows it, putting out the fire.

"Yeah, you're right. Good night Blake," says Jaune. After Blake replied to that, he turns to Ruby, who was still in her dazzled state. "Don't think too much, Ruby. You might forget to sleep if you keep thinking so hard."

"Ok. But wow, that was a serious talk you have there," says Ruby while rubbing her forehead. "Urk, head hurts. I think I'll just go to sleep now. Good night Jaune."

"Good night Ruby," says Jaune as he turns and moves back towards his bed, finishing up his journal and goes to sleep.

* * *

Waking up in the morning everyday was a wonderful feeling, the shining bright light of the sun that blinds you through the windows and stretching during that time feels good. Well that was usually what Jaune always do when he was sleeping back at home. But right now, he feels very tired and annoyed. Why? Because currently there is someone, more precisely, a girl, moving around so much shouting, "WAKE UP LAZY BUM! IT'S MORNING! IT'S MORNING! IT'S MORNING! IT'S MORNING~" in a singing voice.

Jaune looked at her with groggy eyes and leaving his mouth open, wondering how in Dust just how did someone like her exist, she was moving so fast and so full of energy in the morning. He then noticed a guy getting out of his bed in a sad look. He has black, somewhat spiky long hair and a ponytail that ends midway down his back. He also had a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. He wears a dark green diagonally buttoned long-sleeved suit and light tan pants. The guy then turned and look at Jaune and noticed his predicament. He quickly turned to the girl and said, "Nora, stop. You woke up someone else."

The girl who appears to be named Nora then stops her cheerful move-around and turn to look at the guy before he nods his head at Jaune. Nora then says, "Ops," taking a sheepish smile and apologises, "Sorry."

Jaune breaks out of his wild wondering state before blinking his eyes a few times and rubs his eyes before saying, "No it's alright. I'm just wondering what makes you tick so early in the morning."

The guy then chuckles as he stands up, "This is Nora, she's always full of energy. She's been like this ever since we met since we were kids."

Jaune could not help but feel sorry for the guy, "Oh, childhood friends huh?" The guy nods at his question. "So…, she always wakes you up like this in the morning whenever you two were together?"

Nora then join in the chat before the guy could reply, "Yup, otherwise Ren would slept in till the afternoon. He's a bit lazy, so as his childhood friend, it is my job to…. Wake him up!" Nora shouted cheerfully at the last part, as Ren sighs at that.

"Ah. So… she's like your personal person alarm clock," Jaune snickers at that.

"Ee-YUP!" chirps Nora cheerfully. Jaune laughs out loud at that while Ren just facepalms at that answer.

"You two are kinda funny. By the way," as he stands up and stretches his body before moving towards them and move out his hand, "I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc."

Ren smiles and shakes his hand while nodding, "Nice to meet you Jaune, I'm Lei Ren."

Nora just jumps and landed behind Ren with one of her hand surrounding his neck while waving her other hand before cheerfully saying, "Nora Valkyrie, Ren's personal alarm clock at your service!" Once again, Ren sighs.

Jaune laughs once more, "Nice to meet you, Ren. Nora." Nodding at them both as he says their name, before looking out the window, sighing. "I guess we should get ready for the day." Looking back at them once more, grinning, "If the team up was more than two people, I wouldn't mind teaming up with you funny duo."

Nora laughs at that while Ren chuckles before shaking his head, smiling, "Same here Jaune. Alright, let's tie up the futons first, then we'll go brush our teeth and get some breakfast. Wanna join us, Jaune?" Nora then moves towards her futon and start to tie it up while humming some tunes.

Jaune shrugs, "Sure. Why not?"

Ren then gets closer to Jaune while whispering, "Here's a word of warning, Nora can be… quite… troublesome to get along with, so try to deal with it." Jaune looks back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"She can't be that bad. Is she?"

Ren shakes his head. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Jaune then had a sudden chill of major foreshadowing as Ren finishes saying that.

* * *

Jaune was having a hard time remaining calm. Why? Cause Nora was like a ball surrounded by infinite energy. She rambles. A LOT. Ren wasn't kidding when he gives a warning about Nora. Oh no, he downplayed that warning a little. She rambles non-stop even when brushing their teeth in the bathroom to eating pancakes in the dining hall, she even talks with a pancake halfway in her mouth, before slurping it in like a noodle and continues talking.

After they finished having their breakfast, Nora was walking cheerfully in front of Ren and Jaune, rambling once more. Jaune then moves his head towards Ren a little before asking, "How in Dust did you deal with someone who looks like she had eaten an entire cake house full of sugar?" Ren could not help but snickers at that.

"I can't say I know the answer either, Jaune. I just got used to her, I guess," shrugging as he says that. Jaune looks at him incredulously before shaking his head and just continues walking near Ren while Nora keeps moving around them rambling.

Once they have arrived inside the locker room, Nora then talks about having a secret signal to meet up with Ren as they reaches his locker. Jaune rolls his eyes before looking at them, "My locker is further in, so I'll see you two later."

Ren nods, "Alright."

"Ok, cya later Jaune!" chirped Nora cheerfully before continuing back her secret signal like a slouch. Jaune shakes his head before noticing they were quite close to where Ruby's locker was at. He sees both Ruby and Yang were already here, talking. He walks towards them.

"Good morning, Ruby. Yang," nodding at them as he says their name.

"Oh hey, good morning Jaune," Ruby greeted him back.

"Morning Jaune," says Yang.

Jaune asks, "So, ready for the Initiation, ladies?"

"OF COURSE! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking," hugging Crescent Rose as she says that.

"Well, remember Ruby. You're not the only one going through the Initiation. If you want to grow up, you're going have to meet new people and learn how to work together," says Yang worriedly.

Ruby grumbles angrily, "You sound like dad. Ok, first of all, what did meeting people have to do with fighting? Secondly, I don't need people to grow up. I drink… milk." Closing her eyes and crossing her arms together as she says that. Jaune could not help but sweat dropped at that.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asks Ruby.

Ruby then turn around sounding uncertain and a bit worried at that, "Oh, uh… I don't know. I… I'll just be on your team… or something."

Yang looks a little worried as she says that, playing with her hair a little as she says, "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team." She then look at Jaune, her face immediately brightens. "Like Jaune!" Jaune quickly blinks his eyes while looking at Yang. "You don't mind teaming up with my little sister, right, Jaune?" Ruby opens her eyes wide a little before turning to look at Jaune.

Jaune crosses his arms for a moment before putting a hand on his chin while looking up the ceiling, thinking, "Hmm… the option of teaming up with a kind, humble, scythe wielding weapon drooling dork?" Smiling while saying the last few syllables. Yang was laughs at that while Ruby blushes a little as he complimented her but retaliated at the last part. "HEY!" That response only makes Jaune grinning.

He then looks at Ruby, "Of course I don't mind. You're my first friend in Beacon, you helped someone you didn't even know out of kindness. I would try my best to help you out anyway I can, Ruby. Even if we did not make it to the same team, come find me or give me a call or something, I'll be sure to lend you a hand," says Jaune while placing one hand on his chest.

Ruby was a little surprise, but then smiles, blushing a little, "Thanks Jaune. That means a lot to me."

Yang was smiling the whole time they were talking. She then giggles silently while closing her eyes as the images of them working together as a team and living together as a couple came to her thoughts. She then heard Ruby calling her, opening her eyes, she sees Ruby looking at her annoyed while Jaune looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"You're making the face which means you're thinking something weird about me again, didn't you?"

Yang then rolls her eyes smiling, "May~be."

"Tell me what you're thinking, Yang," grumbled Ruby while glaring at Yang.

"No way~," Yang crossing her arms, grinning.

Jaune shakes his head, "Well I'll be heading to my locker and get my stuffs now then. Cya." Yang nods at him and Ruby replied with an "Ok, Jaune." Before going back glaring at Yang. Leaving the sisters to their squabble, he walks to his locker, once again passing by Weiss and the red hair girl. Once again, he had the same feeling at the fact that he had met her before. Walking pass them a little, he was thinking whether he should talk to her or just continue on his destination. Jaune then heard Weiss talking.

"So Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you would like to be on?"

_"So her name is Pyrrha, huh?"_ Searching through his memories for a while, he then took an annoyed look, _"Nope still did not ring any bells, why the heck do I keep getting the feeling I've met her before."_ He sighs. _"Stupid memory failures. Might as well talk to her I guess, maybe she can jump start my memories."_ Turning back to look at the girl and Weiss, he sweat drops as the heiress seems to be having some kind of evil thoughts judging by her crazed looking face. He then remembers what happen last night. He walks towards Weiss. "Excuse me, Miss Schnee?" He resist the great urge to laugh when he saw the fact he had broken her train of evil thought as her eyes went to her sides.

Weiss turn to look at the person who was calling her, her eyes widen before taking an angry look, "YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT THIS TIME?!"

Jaune takes a deep breath, "I came to apologise for what happened last night, Miss Schnee." Weiss reaction turned from anger to shock in one second. She was clearly not expecting this from the very same guy who flicked her forehead and shutting her down. "I may have over did it somewhere during that time. So," He then bows down his body, "I'm sorry. Please accept my apology."

Weiss was so shock, her mouth was wide open. Regaining her composure in a few seconds, she crosses her arms, turning her head to the right. "Since you're so willing to apologise to me that way…" She opens her left eye to look at Jaune before saying, "Fine. Apology accepted. Now get lost!"

Jaune sweat drops once more from hearing that, so he straightened his body before smiling, "Ok. Actually that was a lie, that flicked was more of a payback for my friend."

Weiss then turns to him once more, her reaction of shock to that was so great that Jaune could not help but started laughing, holding one hand on the locker and one hand on his chest. "Bwa ha ha ha ha ha, oh Dust. That reaction… hahahaha, that was frikkin priceless." Before Weiss could reply, she hears another sound of laughter behind her. Turning to her back, she sees Pyrrha giggling.

"Pyrrha you're supposed to help me out here. Not giggling with this idiot!" Weiss cried out.

Jaune then slows down in his laughing fest, sighs, before turning to Pyrrha. Pyrrha notices this, stops giggling and looks at Jaune, smiling. "Hello." Jaune blinks as she greets him, looking at Pyrrha this close once again struck him with familiarity. _"AH DUST! JUST WHEN AND WHERE HAVE I SEEN HER BEFORE!? AW! You know what, screw it."_

"Hi." Taking out his hand, making the shake hand gesture, "I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you…" Slowing down his introduction which makes Weiss surprised at the fact this Jaune fellow had not known who he was talking to, before Pyrrha has the chance to shake his hand and reply, Weiss intervenes.

"You have no idea who you're talking to right now? Do you?" Weiss asks Jaune while looking at him skeptically.

"….." Jaune looks at Pyrrha, being silent for several seconds before shaking his head. "Not really. No. However, I can't help but keep having the strange feeling I have seen her before." As he says this, Pyrrha's smiles a little wider.

"Oh. If that's the case, she's Pyrrha, you may have seen her on the cover of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box." Jaune could not help but gasps at that.

"That was you?!" So that's why he feels like he had seen her before. However even with that knowledge, he still had the thought, _"No. That's not it. She has only been on the cover for a few years. No, I definitely had talked to her before her face was even on the box."_

"Yeah, it was pretty cool," says Pyrrha, before taking a sad smile. "Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

"Nonsense. It tastes quite good, I even had it until now. But… I don't think that's it." Pyrrha and Weiss had a confused look.

"Huh, what do you mean?" asks Weiss. Pyrrha seems to have a hopeful expression.

"We have met before didn't we, Pyrrha? I just… don't remember when or where," rubbing his forehead with one eye closed.

Pyrrha looks down sadly, before sighing. "So you really did forget. Then again, I'm not surprise. It's been 5 years since then."

Jaune looks back at her, confused, "5 years?"

Pyrrha looks at him smiling sadly before walking towards him. She then tiptoed and whispers to his ear. Jaune's eye went as wide as possible before looking at her, shocked in realization. "It's you."

* * *

**Author Notes: I tried to update faster but alas, I had to work almost everyday. e.e Troublesome. Please leave a review, I would like to improve my skills in writing the story. Thanks =)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok, finally finished up my latest chapter. Keep getting hold up by work. _ Anyway here is chapter four, hope you enjoy it.**

**And to one of my reviewer, WhoGoesThere thanks a lot for pointing that out. I'm sorry if my grammars isn't good enough for you to enjoy my fanfic. I have never tried writing a story on a scale this large before, so please bear with me. **

**RWBY is owned by Monty Oum(Epic). I own nothing except the OC that had not yet appeared.**

* * *

Jaune was shock, as soon Pyrrha whispers to his ears, a flash of memory immediately played in his mind. He remembered seeing a red hair girl, wearing a light armor with bronze armor platings on her legs and wielding bronze coloured sword and shield. He remembered where he first met her, the times they fight and insult each other, the times they help each other out, the time they cover each other's backs when surrounded by Beowolves and most of all, the promise they made to each other. Few minutes later, all Jaune could do was uttering the word, "Redhead?"

Pyrrha's face immediately lit up in happiness and joy. "You remembered!" Jaune smiles sheepishly and nods his head. Pyrrha smiles and crosses her arms, "Good to see you again after all these years, Blondie. Or should I start calling you by your name now, Jaune?"

"Hahaha! I don't mind, you can just call me Blondie just like back then if you want to." Jaune then stop and think for a moment, "Which reminds me. We never really get to tell each other our names back then, didn't we?" Pyrrha nods smiling. "Well, just like we promise then. My name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it," says Jaune winking with a two fingers salute. Pyrrha tried to hold it in, but after hearing Jaune saying all of that, she inevitably laughs.

"PFfft, bwa ha ha ha ha ha. Yeah, some hahaha how I can haha see that," says Pyrrha or at least trying to between laughs while holding her stomach, slowly getting teary eyed. Jaune smiles and calmly watches Pyrrha laughing her hearts out.

Weiss was stunned, her mouth wide open. She was very surprise at the way the two were interacting with each other as she had never seen Pyrrha laughing in so much joy before. Weiss would usually see Pyrrha interacting with people with calm thoughtful words and smiles. It's like seeing a completely different side of the red hair celebrity. She wonders how this Jaune fellow meets Pyrrha. She swore to herself she would get into the bottom of this, one day.

"I never really thought I would see you again in Beacon Academy, Redhead." He winks, "Or should I start calling by your name as well from now on?"

Slowing down her laughter, with one hand rubbing her eyes to remove the tears from her laughing fit, Pyrrha looked back at Jaune with a cheerful smile. "Same here, but you can still call me Redhead if you wish, Jaune. Because whenever you call me that, it always brings me back memories of those days. And you're right, as we promised." Pyrrha takes a deep breath, placing her right hand on her chest, "My name is Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos. Nice to meet you again, Jaune."

Before the conversation could continue any further, the speaker in the locker room come to life. "Would all first year students please report to the Beacon Cliff for the Initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

Jaune could not help but says his thoughts out loud, "What a perfect timing to ruin a reunion, lady." Pyrrha giggles at his words.

"I think we should hurry up and get over to Beacon Cliff, Jaune. If I remember correctly, I saw you wearing armor yesterday and right now, you're not." Jaune blinks before looking down, he blush at the fact he completely forgotten to gear up after meeting his old friend again.

"Sh..shut up. I just forgot about it after meeting an old friend," replied Jaune crossing his arms and looking at the side.

Pyrrha giggles again before saying, "Well you should hurry up then, Blondie. Don't want to start the Initiation without you there."

Jaune then looks at Pyrrha flirtatiously "Why? Miss my company that much, Redhead?"

Pyrrha closes her eyes smiling, she muttered softly, "More than you ever know, Jaune." Jaune did not hear what she just said but he did see her mouth moving.

"What? Could you repeat that? I didn't catch what you say just now."

Pyrrha open up her eyes and just continue smiling before turning to her side to pick up her weapon from the locker and closes it. Turning back to Jaune, "I said, hurry up. You wouldn't want to be late now. Do you?" With that said and done, she walks past Jaune and out of the locker room. Weiss quickly follows behind.

Jaune watches them leave before smacking his head, hard. _"HOW IN DUST DID I FORGET ABOUT REDHEAD! She was like my first real friend back then for DUSTS sake!"_ He sighs,_ "Damn it. She wasn't kidding when she says I would forget stuffs during the training, but I never thought I would forget about Pyrrha."_ He straightened up his body and slaps his cheeks, "Ok Jaune. Think about her later, better get your stuff and focus on the Initiation." He walks towards his locker and entered his pass code. Putting on his armor and grabbing his sheath before placing it on his belt. Just when he closes his locker, someone grabbed his shoulder. He turned to look behind him and saw Yang looking at him with an annoyed look.

She says, "Jaune, who was that and what's your relationship to her?" Jaune blinks twice before answering.

"Her? Oh you mean Pyrrha?" Yang nods. "She was a friend I made 5 years ago. My sister brought me to a forest in another region for survival training. I met Pyrrha there, completely by accident." He chuckles, before stopping and looking down sadly, "She was also my first real friend in my entire life, until I made it to Beacon and met you guys." Yang was stunned after hearing that.

"Wait, what! You seemed like a good and very sociable person, Jaune. You must have made a lot of friends when you were a kid! There is absolutely no way I would believe that you only got Ruby, me and that girl as your only friends in your entire life so far!"

Jaune shakes his head, smiling sadly, "I'm not lying, Yang. Actually, I made two more friends earlier today." He chuckles as he thinks about Ren and Nora. "They are such a funny duo." Stopping for a moment, "Anyway, the Initiation is starting soon." He looked around the room, not seeing Ruby. "Hey, where's Ruby?"

Ruby was hiding behind the pillar where Jaune's locker was situated at. She saw him talking to a beautiful red hair girl and could not help but wonders about her relationship with Jaune. So she hides behind the pillar and heard everything he said to Yang. She couldn't believe it, Jaune, who seems like a good, kind and sociable person, the very guy who helped her get through the first day of Beacon without any problem, have only a few number of friends. She wonders what kind of life he had been living in before he entered Beacon. With a determined look, she decided to help him out as much as she can throughout the years in Beacon Academy. Suddenly she senses something poking her head, turning to her right, she sees Jaune lowering his hand.

"Daydreaming much, Ruby? Come on, the Initiation isn't going to wait for us you know," says Jaune, smiling.

"Huh, oh right." But, she would also want to have fun along the way too. Ruby pokes Jaune, "Tag, you're it." She then quickly runs out of the locker room.

Jaune blinks twice, wondering about what just happen before realising he had been tagged, he then shouts, "HEY! Get back here!" He gives chase to the speeding red bullet who is currently laughing.

Yang sees the entire thing, rolling her eyes. She thought, "Typical Ruby." She then quickly runs out of the locker room and makes her way to Beacon Cliff.

* * *

Jaune arrive at the cliff almost out of breath when he got there due to chasing Ruby. She somehow seems fine from her run, as she was sticking her tongue out, taunting him. "Hah! I WIN!"

"Huff… huff… No... fair. Huff… You got a... head start," grumbled Jaune. Ruby just stick out her tongue with her eyes closed. "Bleh!" Jaune resisted the urge facepalm at her reaction but couldn't help but admit she was very cute when she does that.

He gather back his breath and look around, he saw Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch already there, as well as other students, including Pyrrha, Weiss, Ren and Nora. Professor Ozpin is holding a cup while Madam Goodwitch is currently holding what he assumes is a scroll. He rarely gets much contact with technological inventions but he knew that the scroll is a hologram tablet with thousands of useful applications useful to man. He was able to learn about the scroll thanks to her. He also sees many launch ramps line up in order side by side. As he looked over the cliff, he saw a very huge forest, _"Huh, I guess that's where our Initiation will take place then."_ He smiles, _"Sweet! Bring back memories already."_ Turning towards Pyrrha and notices she was looking at him smiling as well. They both nod to each other, knowing what the other is thinking.

Glynda watches the assembled students a while longer before speaking aloud, "Good morning everyone, I hope you have gotten enough rest from last night., for you will be needing all of it today." She nods at the launch ramps, "As you can see we have mechanical launch ramps prepared here. I want every single one of you to pick a ramp and stand on it. It doesn't matter which ramp you pick, the location where your Initiation will be taking place in is the same for all of you. Understood?" At seeing all the students nodding, she continued, "Good. Now, pick your ramps and get ready."

All the students pick their ramps in an instant. Jaune stands on the ramp which is positioned at the very right end, nearing the Professor and Glynda. Ruby stood on the ramp next to his while Yang stands on the one next to her. With that done and over with, Professor Ozpin voices out, "For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

When he finishes his speech, Glynda continued, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today." Ruby whines a little at hearing that.

Professor Ozpin then says loudly, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it will be your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well." Ruby whines a little louder this time. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

All of a sudden Jaune heard what seems to be glass shattering next to him. He blinks a few times quickly and look to his left, only to find Ruby shouts out in a cute sound, "WHAT!?" He heard Nora talking to Ren but did not made clear of the words she said because he is still wondering where the glass shattering sound comes from.

Professor Ozpin then continues speaking, "After you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… or you will die."

An image of a blonde man wearing armor covered with blood lying on the ground, suddenly appeared in Jaune's mind. Jaune grits his teeth, he shook away the mental image in his head and focus on listening to Professor Ozpin says next, "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your Initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandon temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately." Stopping for a moment, he asks, "Are there any question?"

Jaune raises his hand, "Yeah, um… sir?"

Ignoring Jaune's question, Ozpin bluntly says, "Good. Now, take your positions." Jaune's eye twitched at that. All the students except Jaune readied their positions. Jaune nonetheless asks Professor Ozpin, "Sir, I got a question." Ozpin looks at Jaune while taking a sip from his cup before nodding. "Is it alright to ask for the types of Grimm that we might face in the forest?"

Professor Ozpin was surprised at the question, but did not show it on his face. He was expecting a question about the launch procedure. "No. You will have to find out yourself after you have landed."

Jaune sighs as he thought, _"Figures."_ He saw Weiss being launched into the air. Pyrrha soon followed as her launch ramp activates and launches her into the air. Jaune notices Pyrrha giving him a quick glance while in the air. Jaune readied his position for the launch.

As more and more students got launched into the air, Professor Ozpin took another sip from his cup before asking Jaune, "Why do you ask that kind of question, Mr Arc?"

It was Jaune's turn to be surprise, he did not expect the headmaster to ask him anything. He quickly shakes his head and waves both of his hands quickly, "No particular reason, sir. I was just hoping for some information so I can be more prepared for the obstacles ahead."

Ozpin allowed himself a small smile and nods approvingly. "That is a good mind set to have, Jaune. However, you will be going in blind. You have your objectives, carry it out. Treat this as a mission that you might take in the future one day."

Jaune nods his head, "Got it." Looking at his left, he saw Yang wearing sunglasses looking at Ruby and him with a smirk before being launched into the air. Ruby turns her head towards Jaune, "See you in the forest Jaune." And she too, was launched into the air. Jaune blinks before quickly realizing he had not yet fully readied his position yet. _"Ah… crap,"_ was his last thought before he was finally launched into the air, joining the other students.

* * *

Over the top of the Emerald Forest, the sky is clear, blue and beautiful. The trees are green and standing tall and strong. Flying in the sky over the forest is a crow, soaring freely in the sky without a care in the world. Until came a red and black bullet crashing into the crow. Ruby cried out, "BIRDIE! NO!" Jaune was behind her and watched the entire scene, he resist the urge to laugh at the scene he just witness. Looking around him, the students of Beacon all prepared their landing strategies.

Ruby takes out Crescent Rose, shoots ahead of her a few times, slowing down her fast falling speed and shifting her weapon into the scythe form. Her bladed end, strikes on a branch, making a 360 degree spin and quickly makes her way down.

Weiss takes out a rapier and waves her hand, forming a glyph in mid-air and jumps on it. She forms a few more glyphs and jumps on them as she quickly makes her way down into the forest.

Ren released his green dual guns with blades attached and stabs over a tree trunk, using the momentum of the fall, he swiftly swings his way to the ground quickly.

Nora was having fun in the air, making stunt moves like somersault and quick spins until she took out her weapon, which revealed to be a grenade launcher. She mecha-shifts the grenade launcher into a war-hammer and using the spiky end located on the top part of her hammer, she stabs it into a tree branch. With a quick 90 degree spin, she lands on a branch, shifting back her weapon to the grenade launcher form and holstered it onto her back. She jumps around cheerfully from branches to branches, humming some tunes as she quickly moves around in search of Ren in the forest.

Yang meanwhile was shouting in joy and having loads of fun making stunts, firing her gauntlets to stay up in the air. Making quick spins until she lands on to a tree backwards and epically ninja skips over several trees until landing onto the ground while saying, "Nailed it."

Pyrrha takes out her bronze shield, holding it in front of her. She crashes into several tall trees along the way, her shield taking the impacts until she lands onto a branch at the top of one of the tress. Quickly placing her shield onto her back, she takes out her spear, shifting it into a hunting rifle form and look around her surroundings. Focusing on the iron sight attached to her rifle, Pyrrha found her target, still falling into the forest.

Jaune was currently busy cursing his own stupidity and carelessness for temporarily forgetting about the Initiation launch, being too focused in listening to Professor Ozpin's speech. He wonders if the headmaster of Beacon had done it on purpose, or is he just testing him. He shakes his head and focus on landing. As he fall closer to a tall tree, he take out his sword in a reverse grip position and stab the blade into the top part of the tree trunk, making a quick spin around it before rolling forward onto a steady branch from the tree, removing the sword from the tree at the end. Jaune sheaths back his sword and observed the surroundings from his position. No other students are left in the air so he guessed that all of them must have landed in the forest. Looking around some more he noticed a red and bronze figure standing on a branch of another tree several miles away, the figure seems to be looking into the iron sight of a rifle, aiming at his position. He smirks, already knowing who that is. _"Redhead."_ He waves his hand at her for a moment before jumping down onto a branch below.

Pyrrha was smiling when she saw Jaune waving at her. She lowers her rifle before shifting it into a sword form. Placing her weapon onto her back, she too jumps down to the ground below. She begins her search of a certain blond knight, hoping to partner up with him.

* * *

Jaune hops from branches to branches until he reaches the ground. He was deciding whether to run towards Pyrrha and just team up with her, after all it would be fun to team up with his old friend again, or just run straight away to the temple and just partner up with anyone he make eye contact with. If he is lucky he could meet up with Ruby, Yang or Ren and got either of them as his partner. He excluded Nora from that list because he had learned to fear her due to her boundless energy. He shivers at the horrors she could have cause if he teamed up with her. Shaking his head, _"No, better leave her to Ren. After all, he did say he got used to her."_ He stops for a moment. _"And I still do not believe how he got used to infinite walking sugar filled girl like her."_ Shaking his head once more, he continued walking forward until he heard a sound of bushes moving behind him. Turning his head to look behind him, he saw Weiss patting her outfit to get rid the leaves.

Weiss was quickly walking towards the direction of the temple after she has landed, hoping to meet and partnered up with Pyrrha. But instead of the one girl she was hoping to stumble upon on, she ended up meeting with Ruby, who has slowed down her run and made eye contact with the heiress. Weiss just turned around and continue walking, swatting away the leaves from the bushes she went by, only to look up and saw Jaune in front of her. Her eyes instantly went wide.

As soon as he saw her eyes gone wide, Jaune smirk and makes a 2 fingers salute, "How de? Doing well so far, Snow Angel?" Weiss gasps, before facepalming and quickly turn 180 degrees, heading back towards Ruby, who is currently looking down sadly. Weiss pull her cloak and continue walking. Ruby closes her eyes and quickly exclaimed in joy, "YOU CAME BACK!~". She then look forward and saw Jaune sheepishly waves at her and says, "Good luck with your partner, Ruby." Ruby view of the world suddenly went black and white, same goes to Ruby herself. As her much preferred partner was just a few meters ahead before meeting Weiss. Ruby's movement stops completely as Weiss continued pulling her away.

Jaune shakes his head after watching Ruby got led away by Weiss, _"Well that cuts Ruby out of the list. I wonder if Yang is still free,"_ He turns back and continued walking towards his original destination but before he could walk any further, he heard sounds coming from the bushes around him. Hands on his sheath, he saw glowing red eyes everywhere. He realise he was surrounded, _"These guys sure know when to show up."_ As the red eyes creeps closer toward him, Jaune gets the full view of the Grimm creatures he's about to face. 'Beowolves'. Jaune smirks, he had faced these type of Grimm before. He will have a little trouble due to their number but otherwise, he knows he will be fine. _"Hmph, green forest, check. Surrounded by Beowolves, check. Missing, Redhead. Oh well, time to relieve some old memories." _Unsheathing his sword and readying his shield, he picks a target and charges with a battle cry.

* * *

**Please leave behind a review and point out my mistakes. Thanks :) **

**By the way, if you guys want, I could write down the story on how Jaune met Pyrrha as a bonus chapter some time in the future. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Massive delay and writer's block. I've decided to add in omakes for the fun of it xD**

**RWBY is owned by Monty Oum(salute). I owe nothing but the OC that appeared in this chapter. xD**

* * *

Jaune pick a Beowolf nearest to him and charges towards it. He bashes it with his shield, stunning it. He quickly swings his sword towards the stunned Beowolf's head, decapitating it in the process. "One down." He quickly turned 180 degrees back and sees the other Beowolves charging forward towards him. One jumps with his claws pulled back, preparing to swipe at Jaune. Jaune ducks down and avoided the attack. Pointing his shield at the Beowolf, he jumped. His shield collided with the Beowolf and as a result, it got send into the air few meters high. One other Beowolf charges towards Jaune and pounces. Jaune smirked as he just stood there not moving an inch. Before the pouncing Beowolf could reach him, the one that was in the air landed on top of it, both tumbled on to the ground, hard. With both Beowolves unable to attack as they lay on the ground, vulnerable. Jaune took the initiative. He thrusts his sword into the top one's head before quickly pulling it out and changing his hold of his sword in a reverse grip position. Next, he kneeled down onto the ground with one knee and forces his sword down into the head of the bottom Beowolf, killing it instantly.

"Three down." Jaune hears movement from his left and quickly gets his shield back down just in time to block a strike from another Beowolf, getting pushed on to the ground laying on his back. Jaune quickly uses both legs and kick the Beowolf with enough force he could muster. But before he could get back up, one other Beowolf comes, preparing to swipe at Jaune on the ground.

"SHIT!" With a quick thinking, he shifts his shield back into the sheath form and rolls quickly out of the way of the swipe, getting back on his knee. He sees the Beowolf's claws stuck on the ground and it is trying to pull it out. Jaune kicks off the ground and charges back at the Beowolf. Shifting his sheath back into shield form, he uses the one side of his shield and struck it right on the neck, causing it to shriek in pain. With that done, Jaune gets a clean cut on the Beowolf, starting from the left thigh all the way until the right shoulder. To add insult to injury, Jaune bashes it once more with his shield.

"Four down… two more to go…" Jaune thought as he looked at the remaining two Beowolves circling around him, thinking of a strategy before engaging them, Jaune's eyes went wide as his instinct tells him to move out of the way, he hears the sound of bushes moving behind him. He turned around and just barely made it in time to move out of the way to avoid a bloody hit on his face as a claw, seemingly comes out of nowhere and scratches his cheeks. Jaune ignores the pain going through his face and jumps back a few feet away.

Jaune clicked his tongue as blood slowly flows down his face, glaring at the Beowolves, "Tsk! Make that three more." He turned tail and ran. The Beowolves stood for a moment before giving chase. Jaune knew he do not have the speed to outrun his foes, but that is fine with him. He shifted his sword back to the sheath form once more, placing it back on his belt as he ran towards a tree. Knowing the Beowolves were catching up, claws ready to swipe at his vulnerable back, Jaune put forth enough speed and runs up the tree several feet, just in time to avoid a hit as the claws scratches through the tree trunk. He jumps and flips to the upright position holding his sword with both hands over his head. As gravity do its job of pulling Jaune back onto the earth, he swung down his sword with all his might, cleaving through the Beowolf's body, cutting it completely in half.

Having no time to think, he quickly pulled out his shield and block a swipe from one of the remaining Beowolves, getting push back on to the tree trunk forcefully. While gritting his teeth, Jaune cried out "URK!"

Realising he can't keep this up forever, Jaune pushes back his enemy with a shield bash. With the Beowolf stunned, he charges forward and cuts it in the chest. Holding his sword over his shoulder, Jaune was about to dealt the killing blow, only to get interrupted with the other Beowolf pouncing on him. Jaune had to slash out towards the attacking Beowolf's claw with a parry. This however has given the stunned Beowolf to regain its focus and leap at him, forcing his to duck and roll out of the way.

Quickly getting on his knees, _"Grrr… I can't keep this up forever, I need to stop an…"_ before he could continue his thought, both Beowolves growls out and charges at him at the same time. _"Shit! Not good,"_ thought Jaune with wide eyes getting his shield up, attempting to block both attacks. Just as the Beowolves's claws was about to collide with his shield, a gunshot sound came out of nowhere. Blinking his eyes, Jaune was surprise to see a quick blurry object seemingly came out of nowhere piercing right through one of the Beowolves's head, killing it instantly. It all happened in less than one second. This stops the last Beowolf's attack as it looks at its fallen pack in confusion, giving Jaune the upper hand. Pulling back his arm, he punches the Beowolf in the face with the side of his shield. This results in the Beowolf falling on its back with a shriek in pain while grabbing its face. With that done, Jaune quickly jumps and stabs his sword on the Beowolf's head, bringing the battle to an end.

Jaune leans down his upper body, slowly gathering back his breath. He turned to look at the object that killed one of the Beowolves. Jaune notices it was a javelin with bronze and red design, stuck deep inside a tree trunk. Realizing that this weapon could only belong to one person, he turned to look at the girl who is slowly walking towards him with a smile on her face. Jaune grins, "Huff… huff… You're… late… Redhead."

* * *

Pyrrha arrived just in time to see Jaune jumping off a tree and cutting a Beowolf in half. She was surprise at how easy it seems for him to cut the Beowolf completely in half like that, five years ago Jaune would just wildly swing his sword, block or make any kind of movements to avoid getting hit. Looking at him now, she smiled. However that smile only last for one second as two Beowolves closing in fast behind Jaune. She quickly pulled out her javelin, holding it on her right hand and took aim with her left hand. The moment Jaune rolling out of the way, Pyrrha immediately fires her javelin, hitting dead center into the Beowolf's head. This result also determines the end of the battle as Jaune delivered the killing blow to the last Beowolf.

Pyrrha sigh in relief, glad that Jaune was safe. She walks toward the young knight who is currently gathering back his breath. He then looked at her before saying, "Huff… huff… You're… late… Redhead." Pyrrha could not resist smiling after hearing the nickname he had given her. Looking around the battlefield, she was surprise to see so many dead Beowolves.

"Well, you seem to be doing fine on your own, well, until the last part. I will admit I'm surprise Jaune. You really have improved a lot after five years. Back then you could hardly kill one Beowolf without my help." She smirked, "You were just like a little kid who would wildly swing his sword around and run away a lot."

Jaune lightly glares at her, "HEY! I DID NOT!" Pyrrha starts giggling.

"Says the boy who ran away from one Beowolf smaller than your thirteen years old self." Jaune blushes as he recalled that memory.

"Sh… shut up…" grumbled Jaune. Pyrrha just continues giggling.

After regaining his breath and energy, he sheaths back his sword and sighs. He turned to Pyrrha with a sincere smile. "Thanks by the way, for earlier. I probably would've get more than a scratch to the face if you weren't there."

Pyrrha fought back the warm feeling that was making its way to her face, "Y-you're… welcome. You would do the same thing for me anyway, albeit, a lot more recklessly." Jaune once again glares lightly at her making Pyrrha giggle a bit before shaking his head.

"Well… you seemed eager to find me right after landing… so I take it, you really miss my charming personality that much huh?" placing one hand on his chest as he said that.

Pyrrha just roll her eyes, "Yes, yes I do. Now are you done prattling? Or are we going to continue with the Initiation?"

Jaune pouted, "Spoilsport." Right at that moment, Pyrrha thinks a pouting Jaune was so darn cute, it was criminal! Restraining herself from glomping him right then and there, she settled it by imagining a chibi version of her glomping a chibi Jaune and shout as loud as possible to the whole world, "KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Scratching the back of his head, Jaune continued, "Well, since we had already make eye contact with each other... So…" he then move out his hand towards Pyrrha with a smile, "Partners?"

Looking up the sky while placing one hand on her chin while smiling , "Hmm… I don't know…?"

Jaune look annoyed at her, "Hey, aren't you the one saying we should get on with the Initiation already?"

Pyrrha chuckles before saying, "Oh alright." Taking a deep breath, she shakes his hand with a smile, "Partners. It would be a pleasure working alongside you again, Blondie." She notices that his face is still bleeding, "Hey Jaune?"

"Hmm?"

"Your face. You're still bleeding."

Jaune remembered the hit he took from the surprise attack by the hidden Beowolf, touching the injured side of his face with his hand, "Ah, it's just a scratch. I'll be fine."

"Why didn't you just activate your Aura?"

Jaune look at Pyrrha with a surprise look, "Huh?"

Pyrrha started to look worried at him, "Your aura." Jaune just blinks owlishly at her.

"Jaune… do you… know what Aura is?

Jaune closes his eyes for a while before responding, "Yeah, I do." Opening his eyes, "Manifestations of our soul, bearing our burdens and shields our hearts. In concept, Aura can be used as force fields."

Pyrrha nods at his response, "Looks like you do. So why didn't you use it and let it heal your wounds?"

Jaune look surprised at her words, "Wait, Aura could heal wounds?"

Pyrrha immediately looked at Jaune, eyes wide in shock, "You didn't know?!" Jaune shook his head. "Who taught you about Aura?"

"My sister actually. She didn't tell me about that. Which reminds me," He then look into the sky and said sarcastically, "Way to train your little brother by not telling him one of the coolest abilities Aura had. Thank you soooooo much sis."

Pyrrha glares lightly at Jaune, "I am so going to have a word with your sister about her idea of training for you when I meet her in person." She sighs, "Well, now you know. Go ahead and activate your Aura. Then we should continue heading towards the temple."

Jaune scratches the back of his head looking sheepishly, "Yeah… about that…"

Pyrrha looks confused, "Why? What's wrong?"

Jaune continue looking sheepishly at her a moment longer before sighing, closing his eye lids a little, "I… don't know how to use it or even know how to activate it."

For the second time in less than one hour, Pyrrha's eyes went wide in shock before shouting, "WHAAAAATTT!" Jaune closes both his ears with his index fingers to avoid damage to his ear drums, looking at Pyrrha's reaction with wide eyes. Pyrrha calm down for a moment before taking a deep breath and continue speaking, "What do you mean you don't know how to activate it?... Wait a minute…" Pyrrha stop for a moment, looking skeptically at Jaune… are you saying that you have not even once use Aura before in your entire life so far?"

Jaune put both his hands down and just stare at Pyrrha for a moment, "Not at all. In fact, I don't think I even unlock it yet."

Pyrrha basically is glaring with hatred right now, "Your sister didn't even try to help you unlock it?! Oh the words I am going to have with her all right."

"Hmm… Pyrrha… I don't think it's much of a big deal. I mean, I've been doing fine without it so far."

"Jaune, you don't get it. What if in the future you were surrounded by those Beowolves again without your weapons? Aura could help increase your odds of survival in those situations."

Jaune just sheepishly replied, "Um… I'll just… wing it?"

Pyrrha sighs and facepalmed in exasperation, "Nevermind. What do you know about Aura so far?"

"So far all I've learn about Aura is that we could use it both offensively and defensively in combat. That's it."

Pyrrha just look skeptically at Jaune before sighing, "Alright, Jaune. Close your eyes and concentrate."

"Um… ok…" Jaune closes his eyes.

Walking closer to Jaune and placing one hand on her face, Pyrrha closes her eyes for a moment before opening widely, her whole form surrounded with an intense red glow. Soon Jaune's whole body was glowing in white. Pyrrha started speaking, "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Pyrrha let go of both her hands with a blush. The one on his face and the one which she had unconsciously placed on his breastplate. She let out a huge breather and look exhausted.

Jaune look worriedly at her."Pyrrha?"

She look back at him reassuringly, "It's alright. I've use my Aura to unlock yours but the energy that protects you now, is your own. You have a lot of it." She smiled at the end.

Jaune nods before looking happily at his hands which are both still glowing before slowly fading out. He then touches his cheek, only to find out there's no more blood flowing out and the scratch is gone. Jaune closes both his hands into fists, "So this means I'm one step closer to her level!" After finishing that thought, he look at Pyrrha with deep gratitude, he quickly gave her a very deep hug. This action causes Pyrrha to start blushing deeply until her face was exactly the same colour of her hair. Jaune then pick her up and started swinging round and round while shouting ecstatically in joy, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH! PYRRHA!"

Pyrrha in the meantime was trying very hard not to faint from too much blood flowing into her head, but she was enjoying it.

While Jaune was busy swinging Pyrrha around in joy, both of them did not notice that Jaune's sheath was still glowing white for several more seconds longer before it slowly began to fade out. However in the second, the white glow suddenly changes to black before quickly fading out of sight.

* * *

Somewhere in a valley in another region, a large number of Grimm corpses filled the ground , slowly decomposing. All that left alive in the valley is a female human wielding a large broadsword. She had just finish slaying the last Grimm and was about to place her sword onto her back but stop midway when she sees the sheath that was tied on the side of her hips started glowing black in colour. Fully placing her sword onto her back, she then grabbed hold of the sheath, immediately realising the reason for its glow.

"So you have finally gotten your aura unlock." She smirks, "Well then, things will start to get even more interesting around here now." She started walking away from the valley while holding the sheath tightly. "I believe it's almost time to continue where we left off, little knight."

The sheath that the woman is holding has the same design as the one wielded by Jaune Arc.

* * *

After several more minutes of swinging the blushing Redhead, Jaune finally stops and started apologising but Pyrrha ignores him as she is trying to stop her blush. This is the very first time someone had ever hug her like that, and truthfully she enjoyed every second of it. But all good things must come to an end as Jaune realises what he had been doing and quickly stops swinging Pyrrha around.

"Sorry Pyrrha. I got too excited with finally getting my Aura unlocked," says Jaune.

Pyrrha was still blushing but pretended to be mad by showing her back to Jaune, arms crossed with her face held high, "Hmmph!"

Jaune was about to continue apologising when he was interrupted by a sound coming out of nowhere, turning his head towards the direction which the sound come from, "What's that?"

Pyrrha drop her arms looking serious, "Gunfire. Looks like our comrades had encountered the enemy."

"Should we go check it out? They might need our help."

Pyrrha shakes her head, "I don't think that would be necessary. I'm pretty sure they can handle it, after all they made it to the best hunter school in the world."

Jaune nods his head, "Yeah, good point. We should get going too."

Pyrrha nods her head, "I agree, lets." With that said, both Jaune and Pyrrha walks deeper into the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Beacon Cliff. Professor Ozpin was checking the student's progress on his scroll. Glynda Goodwitch walks towards him from behind. "Our last pair has been formed, sir." Clicking on an image on her scroll, showing up a video of Ren and Nora, "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy, I can't possibly imagine those two getting along." Pushing another image shows up Jaune and Pyrrha. "Still he's better off than Miss Nikos."

Professor Ozpin glances at Glynda for a moment before going back to his scroll, pushing on an image of Jaune facing off the Beowolves ambush. He watches the battle in silence.

"I will admit that Jaune fellow may have shown to have some skill but he is not yet ready for this level. Let's hope he is as good as his transcript says he is. Well, we'll find out soon enough."

Professor Ozpin closes his eyes before saying, "Don't bother keeping track on his progress based on his transcript, Glynda."

Glynda look at Ozpin, confused, "Sir?"

"It's a fake."

Glynda's eyes went wide, "What?! When have you known this?"

"The moment I got hold of this transcript immediately gave it away."

Glynda continue asking, "You still let him continue on with the Initiation even after knowing this? Why?"

Ozpin remain silent for a while before replying, "He was recommended by one of our star Huntresses."

Glynda raised an eyebrow, "And who would that be?"

Ozpin give Glynda a glance with a small smile, replying slowly, "The Wandering Huntress."

Glynda looks surprise for a moment before slowly started smiling, "I see." Shutting off her scroll, "And what did she do to bride you to accept him?"

Ozpin almost snickered at that, "She didn't. She just recommended him. I merely gave him a chance. She says that he would surprise us in one way or two sometime in the future."

Glynda merely nods her head, "We'll see. At their current pace, they will reach the temple within a few minutes." Just as she was about to walk away, a thought came to her mind, "Speaking of which, what did you use for relics this year?"

Ozpin just continue looking at his scroll silently.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha arrived at the entrance of a cave. The entrance was surrounded with drawings of stickmen attacking a scorpion.

_"I hope that's not what I think it is,"_ Jaune thought. Glancing at Pyrrha, "You think this is it?"

Pyrrha just answered, "Perhaps."

Few minutes later they were walking inside the cave with Jaune carrying a burning torch.

Pyrrha was starting to get second thoughts, "I'm not sure this is it."

Jaune sighed, he turn his head a little to look at Pyrrha, "Redhead, I made the torch. Could you at least humour me for about five more feet?"

Pyrrha just roll her eyes and was about to answer when Jaune trip and fall onto the ground.

"Oof!" Jaune drops the torch and it landed onto a puddle of water, extinguishing the fire. Without any light source inside the cave, everything turned to darkness.

As soon as Jaune stood back up, he grumbles, "So much for the torch."

Pyrrha just stood still for a moment before asking, "Did you feel that?"

Jaune look at the spot where Pyrrha stood. "Soul crushing regret?"

Pyrrha replied, "No… its… warm."

Jaune starts to feel it too. "I think the source is just right up ahead. Should we check it out?"

Pyrrha thinks for a moment before deciding, "Might as well."

After few minutes of walking deeper into the cave, they see some light ahead of them. Turning over the corner they both saw the source where the light originated. It was a glowing light bulb with a pointy end.

Jaune looks excited, "That's…" Stopping midway before he finishes his sentence, he quickly recognizes the light bulb resembles a certain part attach to an enemy he had face before. More precisely, a Grimm.. "-not the relic." As memories start flowing into his mind, fear "Pyrrha… run."

Pyrrha look at Jaune in confusion, "Huh?" Her reaction almost instantly switches to shock when she saw Jaune quickly turns his head and look at her with an expression which appears to be a mixture of fear and anger.

"NOW!"

Both Jaune and Pyrrha immediately run back the way they came from. When they were running, the ground started shaking heavily. They made it out of the cave just in time to avoid a pincer hit. Jaune and Pyrrha turn around and get a full view of the enemy they were about to face. A scorpion type Grimm, Death Stalker.

Jaune looks at his enemy he in fear, the sight of the Death Stalker triggering his memories.

* * *

"JAUNE! GET OUT OF HERE! RUN!"

* * *

**Author Notes: I've decided to start adding Omakes in next chapter for the fun of it. Please leave behind a review. If it's still not that good then... I NEED A BETA! DX**


End file.
